Vierde Kruistocht
thumb|rechts|300px|[[Eugène Delacroix, De inname van Constantinopel door de kruisvaarders, 1840]] De Vierde Kruistocht vond plaats tussen 1202 en 1204, en was oorspronkelijk bedoeld om het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem terug te veroveren op de moslims, via een invasie door Egypte. In plaats daarvan veroverden de kruisvaarders Constantinopel, de hoofdstad van het christen-orthodoxe Byzantijnse Rijk. Achtergrond Na het mislukken van de Derde kruistocht (1189-1192), was er maar weinig interesse vanuit Europa voor een nieuwe kruistocht tegen de moslimwereld. Jeruzalem werd nu geregeerd door de Ajjoebiden, die ook de gebieden van Syrië en Egypte bezaten. Alleen enkele kuststeden waren nog in handen van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem, waarvan Akko nu de hoofdstad was. De Derde Kruistocht bracht wel een nieuwe kruisvaardersstaat op, die van het Koninkrijk Cyprus. Paus Innocentius III werd verkozen in 1198 en predikte een nieuwe kruistocht. Zijn oproep werd genegeerd door de meeste edelen in Europa; de Duitsers hadden strubbelingen met de politieke macht in de kerk, en Engeland en Frankrijk waren nog steeds in oorlog met elkaar. Na een preek van Fulco van Neuilly, werd uiteindelijk wel een organisatie opgericht voor een kruistocht door Theobald van Champagne in 1199, tijdens een toernooi te Ecry. Theobald werd ook tot leider van de Vierde Kruistocht benoemd, maar hij overleed in 1200 en werd vervangen door Bonifatius I van Monferrato. Er werden vervolgens vertrouwelingen gestuurd om in de havensteden Genua, Venetië en wat andere plaatsen te onderhandelen over een overzet- of transportverdrag om zo te worden verscheept naar Egypte. Genua was niet geïnteresseerd, maar Venetië ging in maart 1201 overstag en zegde toe om circa 33.500 kruisvaarders te verschepen. Deze overeenkomst vereiste een jaar van voorbereiding enerzijds voor het aanbouwen van meerdere schepen, en anderzijds voor het trainen van scheepslui om de kruisvaarders over te zetten. Ondertussen werd verdergegaan met rekrutering en werd er een leger van 4.500 ruiters, 9.000 schildknapen en 20.000 infanteristen verwacht. Het grote gedeelte van het kruisvaardersleger dat in 1201 uit Venetië vertrok kwam uit de diverse gebieden vanuit Frankrijk zoals Blois, Champagne, Amiens, Saint-Pol en Bourgondië. Samengevat De kruistocht werd door de Venetiaanse doge, Enrico Dandolo, volledig voor economische en politieke doeleinden benut. Een van de belangrijkste gevolgen van de vestiging van de westerse staatjes in het Oosten was geweest dat de Italiaanse zeemogendheden Venetië, Genua en Pisa er op economisch vlak wel bij voeren door de oprichting van handelskantoren die een bloeiende specerijenhandel onderhielden. De Vierde Kruistocht, op initiatief van paus Innocentius III, stond onder leiding van Bonifatius van Montferrat, Simon IV van Montfort, de Villehardouins en Boudewijn IX, graaf van Vlaanderen en Henegouwen. Zij veroverden voor Venetië de stad Zara in Dalmatië en gingen in op de voorstellen van een Byzantijnse pretendent om zich te mengen in de troonopvolging te Constantinopel. De kruisvaarders veroverden de stad op 12 april 1204 en verkozen Boudewijn IX tot eerste keizer van het Latijnse Keizerrijk, dat tot 1261 zou standhouden. Venetië verkreeg ontzaglijke handelsvoordelen en tevens de hegemonie over de Middellandse Zee. Aan de herovering van Jeruzalem dacht men helemaal niet meer. Hoewel in 1261 het Byzantijnse gezag in Constantinopel hersteld werd, was wat er resteerde van het rijk uiteengevallen in een aantal elkaar beconcurrerende vorstendommen. De eenheid zou nooit meer geheel hersteld worden en de onenigheid betekende het begin van het einde voor Byzantium. Ook voor de kruisvaardersstaten was de verzwakking van Byzantium een teken aan de wand. Hoezeer zij ook de Grieken haatten en wantrouwden, hun voortbestaan was niet mogelijk zonder een sterk Byzantium. De Vierde Kruistocht sneed daarmee diep in eigen vlees. Vertrek vanuit Venetië Als de kruisvaarders in het voorjaar van 1202 in Venetië arriveren, blijkt het aantal kruisvaarders van 33.500 niet gehaald te zijn en moet men genoegen nemen met de helft van het genoemde aantal. Wel vertrekken er nog meerdere kruisvaarders uit andere havens, zoals Genua en Marseille. Ook aan de afgesproken afbetaling van 160.000 zilvermarken kan niet worden voldaan, er wordt enkel een betaling gedaan van 85.000 zilvermarken. De doge Enrico Dandolo kon hier geen genoegen mee nemen, maar enkele dagen later bij een kerkelijke ceremonie kwam hij met een voorstel, de kruisvaarders konden hun overige schuld aflossen als ze de havenstad Zara terug konden veroveren op de Kroaten en haar weer in handen gaven van de Republiek Venetië. Aanval op Zara De republiek Venetië nam een groot risico om de kruisvaarders te verschepen, want de helft van de bevolking was bezig om de kruisvaarders over te zetten, en dat ging ten koste van de economische bloei. De aanval op Zara duurde van 10 november tot 23 november. De havenstad werd benaderd door 50 voedingstransportboten, 100 paardengaleien en 60 oorlogsschepen, elk gevuld met circa 600 kruisvaarders. De stad Zara werd in dertien dagen tijd aan puin geschoten door 15 katapulten, waarna de kruisvaarders zonder grote problemen de stad konden innemen. Bedreiging richting de Byzantijnen Ondertussen bezocht Bonifatius van Monferrato zijn neef Filips van Zwaben, die in het gezelschap verkeerde van Alexios IV Angelos, deze was gevlucht uit het Byzantijnse Rijk wegens een coup op de troon van zijn vader Isaäk II Angelos. Hij bood 10.000 man voor de kruistocht, een overzetting naar Egypte, plus 500 man om het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem te versterken. In ruil daarvoor moest Bonifatius ervoor zorgen dat hij Alexios III Angelos van de troon kreeg en van de Grieks-orthodoxe kerk een Rooms-katholieke kerk maakte in het Byzantijnse Rijk. Bonifatius ging in overleg met de andere kruisvaartleiders en ze kwamen tot de conclusie dat het Byzantijnse Rijk tijdens alle voorgaande kruistochten al een vijandige houding had ten opzichte van de westerlingen. Vanuit Zara trok de hele vloot naar Korfoe en hield zich daar enige tijd op. Ook de Venetianen hadden tegenslagen gekend onder het bewind van de Byzantijnen en bleven de kruisvaarders ondersteunen. Vanuit Korfoe vertrok de gehele vloot naar Constantinopel, daar werden 300 belegeringstorens en katapulten in stelling gebracht om de stad onder vuur te nemen. Een nieuwe keizer in Constantinopel- 1203 Om de stad te bereiken moesten de kruisvaarders de Bosporus overvaren, dit werd gedaan door 200 schepen en galeien. Keizer Alexius III had zijn leger langs de noordelijke oever geplaatst om de invallers af te weren. Uiteindelijk konden enkele paardentransporten de oever bereiken en stoten de ridders te paard het land op, waardoor de Byzantijnse infanteristen naar de zuidelijke oever moesten vluchten. De kruisvaarders konden volgen tot aan de toren van Galata, de Byzantijnen leken te overwinnen maar nadat ze hergroepeerden konden de kruisvaarders hen naar binnen volgen en was de toren enkele uren later ingenomen, zodat ook de Venetianen met hun vloot de stad in konden varen. Op 11 juli stationeerden de kruisvaarders zich nabij paleis Blachernae op het noordwestelijk kwartier van de stad en namen daar hun posities in. Het beleg op de stad werd ingezet op 17 juli, waarbij vier divisies de muren aan de landzijde aanvielen, terwijl de Venetianen de muren aan de zeezijde onder vuur namen, deze sectie van de muur bevatte 25 torens. Bij de stadsmuren wisten de Byzantijnen stand te houden, maar aan de oeverzijden brak er een groot spervuur uit waardoor de Venetianen moesten vluchten, 120 hectare grond van de stad werd in de as gelegd. Alexius III nam dan uiteindelijk het besluit om 17 divisies aan te voeren naar de Sint-Romanuspoort, wat de kruisvaarders in de minderheid zou brengen (8000 man tegenover 3500 kruisvaarders), maar Alexius wist zijn moed niet door te zetten en het leger trok zich zonder enig gevecht weer terug naar de stad. Het resulteerde erin dat de bevolking zich tegen haar keizer Alexius III keerde waardoor hij moest vluchten. De enorme brand zorgde voor 20.000 daklozen, prins Alexius IV werd op de troon gezet samen met zijn blinde vader Isaac. De inname van Constantinopel- 1204 250px|rechts|De inname van Constantinopel door de kruisvaarders Alexios IV kon echter zijn beloftes aan de kruisvaarders, die verantwoordelijk waren voor het uitbreken van een grote brand, niet waarmaken. In zijn pogingen om eraan te voldoen, joeg hij de bevolking tegen zich in het harnas en uiteindelijk vermoordde een hoveling Alexios IV en besteeg de troon als Alexios V. De kruisvaarders eisten dat Alexios V de beloftes van zijn voorganger inwilligde, maar deze weigerde. De kruisvaarders vielen hierop de stad aan. Er volgden enkele dagen van hevige gevechten, vooral met de Varjagen, Alexios V nam de vlucht en Constantijn XI Laskaris werd tot keizer uitgeroepen maar diezelfde nacht, 12 april, namen de kruisvaarders Constantinopel in. Op 12 april 1204 was het weer eindelijk gunstig voor de kruisvaarders. Een sterke noorderwind maakte het de Venetiaanse schepen mogelijk dicht bij de muren te komen. Na korte strijd slaagden ongeveer 70 man van de kruisvaarders in de stad door te dringen. Een aantal van hem slaagden erin gaten in de muur te slaan waardoor meer van hen de stad in konden kruipen en de Venetianen slaagden er ook ondanks verbitterde tegenstand van de Varjagen in over de muren te klimmen. De kruisvaarders namen daarna de Blachernae in in het noordwesten van de stad en van daaruit vielen zij de rest van stad aan. Zij trachtten daarbij zich opnieuw te verdedigen met een vuurwal maar daarbij legden ze een nog groter deel van de stad in de as. Deze tweede brand maakte 15.000 mensen dakloos. Gedurende drie dagen onderwierpen zij de stad aan verschrikkelijke plunderingen. De verliezen aan overblijfselen uit de Byzantijnse en Romeinse tijd, of nog daarvoor zijn moeilijk te becijferen. De grootse Bibliotheek van Constantinopel werd verwoest. Ook de heiligdommen van de stad moesten het ontgelden ondanks alle gezworen eden en dreigende excommunicatie van de Paus die gepoogd had de inname te voorkomen. Zijn schrijven werd echter onderschept door leden van de clerus die andere plannen hadden. De totale buit wordt geschat op de fabelachtige som van 900.000 zilvermarken. 150.000 daarvan werd gebruikt om de schulden aan de Venetianen af te betalen. De kruisvaarders kregen maar 50.000, hoewel nog 100.000 gelijkelijk tussen Venetianen en kruisvaarders verdeeld werd. Waar de overige 500.000 bleef is niet helemaal duidelijk, waarschijnlijk werd het verdonkeremaand door individuele kruisvaarders. Referenties * 'Crusades' - Encyclopædia Britannica 2006 Charles Brand Byzantium Confronts the West, 1180-1204 * Godfrey, John 1204: The Unholy Crusade Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1980. * Hindley, Geoffrey The Crusades: A History of Armed Pilgrimage and Holy War. New York, NY: Carroll and Graf Publishers, 2003 New edition: The Crusades: Islam and Christianity in the Struggle for World Supremacy New York, NY: Carroll and Graf Publishers, 2004. * Lilie, Ralph-Johannes Byzantium and the Crusader States, 1096-1204 Translated by J. C. Morris and Jean E. Ridings Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1993; originally published in 1988 * Madden, Thomas F. (2003). Enrico Dandolo and the Rise of Venice. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 0-8018-7317-7. * Ralph-Johannes Lilie: Byzanz und die Kreuzzüge. Stuttgart 2004, ISBN 3-17-017033-3. * Georg Ostorgorsky: Byzantinische Geschichte 324 bis 1453. München 2001, ISBN 3-406-39759-X. * Kenneth M. Setton (Hrsg.): A History of the Crusades. Band 2. Madison 1969 Categorie:Oorlog in de 13e eeuw 4 Categorie:Geschiedenis van Istanboel Categorie:Republiek Venetië ar:حملة صليبية رابعة arz:الحمله الصليبيه الرابعه be:Чацвёрты крыжовы паход bg:Четвърти кръстоносен поход bn:চতুর্থ ক্রুসেড bs:Četvrti krstaški rat ca:Quarta Croada cs:Čtvrtá křížová výprava cy:Y Bedwaredd Groesgad de:Vierter Kreuzzug el:Δ' Σταυροφορία en:Fourth Crusade es:Cuarta Cruzada et:Neljas ristisõda fi:Neljäs ristiretki fr:Quatrième croisade he:מסע הצלב הרביעי hr:Četvrti križarski rat it:Quarta crociata ja:第4回十字軍 ko:제4차 십자군 ku:Sefera xaçperestan ya çarem mk:Четврта крстоносна војна ms:Perang Salib Keempat no:Fjerde korstog pl:IV wyprawa krzyżowa pt:Quarta Cruzada ro:Cruciada a patra ru:Четвёртый крестовый поход sh:Četvrti križarski rat sk:Štvrtá križiacka výprava sr:Четврти крсташки рат th:สงครามครูเสดครั้งที่ 4 tr:Dördüncü Haçlı seferi uk:Четвертий хрестовий похід vec:Quarta Crociata zh:第四次十字军东征